


Training Exercise

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya compete in a stealth exercise refresher course, and Napoleon overthinks things.





	

Napoleon waited for his eyes to adapt to the inky black of the pitch-dark training room. It was one of several mandatory refresher courses that all field agents had to take once a year—training with a sparring partner in a dark obstacle course, trying simultaneously to avoid getting caught by their partner while also being able to catch and restrain their partner. It was not an easy task, pitting your skills against someone who would be able to match them perfectly, but therein was the challenge.

And while it was difficult for most agents not to find it slightly disconcerting to be up against someone who could not only match you, but get inside your head, it was more so for Napoleon, for he and his partner knew each other better than perhaps any other team of U.N.C.L.E. agents.

 _Just my luck that my partner is an extremely catlike human. I bet Illya_ can _see in the dark_ …

Trying to silently move 175 pounds was no simple task, but Napoleon’s prior stealth training had allowed him to do so. Once he had established a rhythm of quiet darting and pausing to listen around him, he began to seek out his partner’s location. He abandoned trying to make use of his practically useless vision and instead focused on the sounds around him—the air from the ventilator, the sounds from outside the doors… He concentrated harder, trying to hear his partner’s footfalls.

Napoleon whirled around as he suddenly heard a noise in that direction.

 _So_ that’s _where he is…!_

He started to creep in that direction, but then paused. This was too simple. And Illya would never betray his position so carelessly like that…

Napoleon smirked.

 _Nice try, Illya_ …

He slowed his pace, but then paused again.

 _Wait… Illya knows me. He knows that I would know that he was being obvious, so maybe he_ is _being obvious after all because I wouldn’t expect it… Unless he knows that I would think that_ …

A rush of air jolted him from his thoughts as he dove to the side. He heard a quiet grunt and then dove back, tackling his partner to the ground.

“Gotcha,” Napoleon grinned, as he held him in a restraining hold. “Looks like I win.”

“How did you manage to outmaneuver me?” Illya asked, annoyed by his loss.

“Tactical planning,” Napoleon said, proudly.

Illya let out a snort of disbelief.

“You were overthinking things again, weren’t you? I missed because you were still mulling things over? Sheer dumb luck is on your side yet again.”

“Well it worked, didn’t it? You can’t argue with success.”

“Watch me. You are not supposed to doubt yourself when it is you against an enemy.”

“Except that you are not an enemy; you know me, and if I can outmaneuver someone who knows me in and out like you do, then I say that I can handle some THRUSH assassin even more easily.”

“Perhaps you have a point. Now kindly release me so that I can prove to you this was just a fluke.”

“Ah, but this is part two of the refresher course, remember? Escaping when restrained. You’re up first.”

“Laugh now. When it’s your turn, I guarantee you will not be laughing.”

“Promises, promises…”


End file.
